memories under the tree
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: phineas and Isabella remember all of the fun times the had in the back yard under their favorite tree and disusse some of there adventures and how they could have changed their relationship


**Hey guys this is a quick little oneshot that I decided to write about my favorite shipping phinbella. I got this idea after watching act your age for the 18th time in a row I hope you enjoy it**

 **Know on to the story**

* * *

Isabella walked into her neighbors backyard she couldn't believe that they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend even though it took phineas forever to figure it out she was happy

Isabella walked into the backyard to see him sitting under the tree their tree the tree that was a connection between their friends and where they would get ideas when they were little she noticed that he was alone

"Hey phineas watcha doin" Isabella asked the boy

Phineas looked up and saw Isabella standing over him and smiled "just thinking about stuff" he replies

"About what" Isabella asked confused

Phineas patted the area next to him signaling for her to sit down Isabella smiled and sat down next o her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder

"I was thinking about the fun we had back here and the inventions the times canadance tried to bust us" Phineas smiled a he remembered

"don't forget about the songs we sang or the asking where Perry went" Isabella added in "we had a lot of fun while we were back here"

Phineas smiled "I know it was some of the best times of my life"

Phineas looked up humming the summer song in his head but he still couldn't remember how he knew the song

"Hey Isabella"

"Yea Phineas"

"Remember that time when there was that weird pharmacist breakout" phineas asked

Isabella smiled "How could I forget that" Isabella raised her head "why do you ask"

Phineas smiled "well you actually kind of told me how you felt then and I guess I wasn't able to peice it all together till know"

Isabella went wide eyed she honestly had forgotten about that "what were you going to tell me after I told you that"

Phineas looked at her and smiled "well I was going to tell you this" he then pulled her in for a kiss Isabella then kissed back they staid there for a few seconds before separating

Isabella smiled "It was still worth the wait"

Phineas giggled "yeah it was"

"You know I just came over here to ask if you wanted to go to that event a town square" Isabella said as she sunk into phineas arm"

"And what stopped you from doing that" phineas asked her

"Well for one I got to comfortable" Isabella said as she shifted " and I guess I just enjoy spending time alone with my boyfriend"

Phineas smiled he enjoyed her preciseness to and he honestly liked spending time alone with her "you know for your 11th birthday that's all you wanted isn't it" Phineas asked getting a grin from Isabella

"But still you gave me butterflies you always gave me butter flies" Isabella told him " and I guess we can consider that are first date know"

"Yes. yes we can" phineas told her

they both laughed as they remembered the catchphrase they would always use when they were kids "I don't know why but sitting under this tree makes me feel younger" phineas said out loud

"I guess that's because its the place where most of our memories form right here" Isabella told him "and I guess it will always make us feel like were still children" Isabella then turned and looked at phineas and kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah it will" phineas looked up remembering how they would always sit under the tree no matter what they always would end up under it. it's branches representing there memories and the leaves representing how they have grown over the years

"This tree has seen it all" phineas said and smiled "I wonder did it know you had a crush on me

"Probably it was so obvious"

Phineas rolled his eyes "I know"

Isabella started giggling "I remember how Buford was ready to cut it down so we could get leaves but as always you and ferb had an awsome inventinon that wowed us again" Isabella said as she yawned

"hey do you believe in other dimensions" Isabella asked phineas

"Well I don't know why but I feel as if I've been to one before" phineas answers "you know that day we can't remember" phineas told her

"Yea"

"Well I feel as if something with dimensional travel happened then and I just want to remember what it is"

"Well something must have happened to make us forget" Isabella said "and I would like to remember it to I just feel as if something great happened that day"

"Well who knows we might get those memoeris back" phineas told her receiving a grin from her

"Yeah that would be nice" Isabella answered "I just hope it's under good circumstance"

"Well we'll just keep moving forward right" Phineas told her

"Yeah keep moving forward" Isabella looked at the tree "and this tree will be right there with us"

"Yeah" Phineas said as he placed his hand on top of Isabella's "and we'll be there for each other"

"Yeah" Isabella then kissed phineas again this time on the lips it lasted longer than the last one "I love you phineas"

"I love you too Isabella and I hope what ever adventures we come across next your right there beside me"

"Till death do us part"

Phineas then laid his had on top of Isabella's and they both fell asleep under the tree as two leaves fell down in between them forming a heart

* * *

 **And that's a wrap I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot and I hope you all have that special place for phineas and ferb in your hearts this oneshot was my way of saying goodbye to phineas and ferb I decided to insert the tree because it was in every episode since the** **beginning**


End file.
